Stay
by wooster182
Summary: Alex is looking for a woman who will stay. Could Reed be that woman? Follows season 6 and begins on Valentine's Day weekend. Thanks to Katie for the title idea!


This is the first chapter in hopefully many. It is a TRex fic—**T**eam **R**eed and Al**ex**. If this isn't your flavor, you probably won't enjoy it. But I hope you do! It follows S6 and starts on Valentine's Day. I want to thank Katie for always gently pushing me to write this. I hope she likes it. And here we go…

Chapter 1

Sometimes life really sucked. For Alex Karev, it usually did. But as he stuffed his dirty scrubs into his bag, he almost smiled. Izzie was gone. He was glad that it was she who began divorce proceedings. He didn't want to have to hurt her anymore by serving her with divorce papers. Pangs of pain stung at him as he remembered the tears in her eyes when he told her goodbye but it had not hurt him that she left. No, he had been relieved. Now, a few weeks later, he still felt that relief.

He could start his life now. The one he had wanted to begin with Izzie he could still have for himself. He felt this cosmic pull to Pediatrics, to the hospital. He was the future of this place and he liked it. He was damn good at his job and he knew he could be even better. As he zipped the bag shut, causing a slick slice of sound through the air, he allowed himself a small smile in the quiet, dark locker room. He was right where he wanted to be. Sometimes life did suck.

But not tonight.

Tonight he felt at peace for the first time in nearly a year. There was no fear of death. No anger. No unshakeable pain or depression. Just peace. The only thing that could have made it better was not spending Valentine's weekend alone. He chuckled silently as he realized that he was always alone for the holiday. It seemed fitting that he still would be. Sliding on his silver watch, he contemplated on whether he should have a Heineken and watch the hockey game he TiVoed at Meredith's or if he should be the lonely guy drinking at Joe's looking like he was trying to pick up women. _Hockey it is_ he thought.

'You know, people who smile to themselves are usually looked upon as a little strange." A tinny voice said, almost echoing through the still room.

His head jerked up to follow the sound. His heavy brow furrowed over his dark eyes. "Shouldn't you be hiding from Nose Dive instead of bugging me? I think I saw him earlier roaming the hall with a box of chocolate."

She rolled her eyes and pulled her bag out of her locker. "I realize you enjoy being an ass." She leaned towards him, squinting and whispered, "But someone should tell you that you're not very good at it."

He cocked his head and crossed his arms in front of him. "I'm not?"

"No," she said precociously, shaking her head. "You talk this big gruff game, barking at people and shocking them with honesty, but deep down, Alex Karev, you are a baby hugging softie who is actually romantic enough that you probably get a kick out of this holiday."

His smile turned sly and wicked. "And you've figured all this out because…"

"I enjoy studying people and _I'm _actually good at it," she said, still playfully cocky.

Dropping his bag to the floor, his face softened. Looking down, he stepped closer to her. "You are so right. You are good."

She nearly stopped breathing as she could feel his hot breath across her face. His chocolate brown eyes were staring intently into her own in the way that made her knees tremble every time he did it. She tilted her head and said quietly, "Are you a believer now?"

His eyes flitted all over her face as he smiled like a warm, smooth glass of scotch. "Oh, yeah. You're almost psychic." Snapping his fingers, he said excitedly, "I bet you even know I had a one night stand two weeks ago."

She blinked and stepped back, the only indication that she had flinched. "I was wrong," she said, her eyes narrowing. "You are very good at being an ass. Thanks for the confirmation."

As she began to walk away leaving her bag half open in her cubby, he sighed and grabbed her arm. "Look, I'm sorry. I was just trying to mess with you. It wasn't funny."

She shook her head, her soft, mussed hair swaying to the motion. "No, I'm sorry. Why should I care who you sleep with?" With more force, she looked into his eyes. "I don't care."

He tried to ignore the nagging twinge in his gut that ate at her words. "I'm still sorry. I should have thanked you a long time ago."

Wrinkles creased her confused forehead. "What?"

"This year really sucked," he said, echoing his earlier thoughts. "But you were there. You helped make it suck a little less." He nodded, his face pale and awkward. "Thank you."

She smiled. "You're welcome." Picking up her bag and zipping it, she said over her shoulder, "You haven't been so bad to have around this year either."

His smile was wide, honest now. "So are you really alone for Valentine's?"

"Usually am," she said, shrugging. "I planned on grabbing a beer and watching the game."

He scoffed. "You?"

She spun on a heel that looked trained by ballet. "I may look like a delicate princess, but growing up a daddy's girl isn't all pink and posies."

Readjusting his own bag on his shoulder, he said, "So…do you want to…watch the game together?"

She stood silently for a second, watching him. "You got gym clothes in there?" she said, nodding her chin towards his bag.

"Yeah. Why?"

Her eyes sparkled with mystery as they had done the day she offered him drinks. Her smile was mischievous. "I have an idea."

He swallowed as she took his hand but brushed away the butterflies. "Are you not offering me sex again?"

She glanced back as she dragged him down the hallway. "Your best quality is your charming personality."

He snorted. "Seriously, I wouldn't mind if you _were _asking for sex this time. Way better than flowers and chocolates."

As they headed towards the parking lot, her brow cocked. "I think I liked you more when you were being an ass. Now shut up and come on!"

Her Chuck Taylors bounced across the cold pavement as they headed out into the night. Neither of them noticed the frosty air.

TBC


End file.
